Todo tiene un fin
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Mientras él existiera las desgracias seguirían pasando, por eso tenía que buscarle un final a tanta miseria. La noche, la luz y la oscuridad tenían un fin. Así como también lo tenía la amistad y la vida... incluso su sufrimiento. [Taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro CI] [Manga 503; 504; 505; 506; 507]


**Taller pro IC.  
Personaje: Gray.  
Manga** _:_ _503; 504; 505; 506; 507._  
 **Notas de autor:** Era, es y será un reto difícil. El más complicado de mi existencia. Más cuando lo escribí complemente incómoda y molesta por factores externos. Salvé esta cosa de mi papelera de reciclaje, que por alguna razón olvidé vaciar, fue una señal a seguir con mi _charchar._ Eso y mi meta 2017. xD No es lo mejor, está plagado de idioteces y claro, se siente mi odio. :x No me culpen a mí, culpen al sistema. **  
Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima **.** Este fic participa en el reto **"taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island".**

* * *

 **Todo tiene un fin**

* * *

Mientras _él_ existiera las desgracias como la de sus padres, Ul y Juvia seguirían pasando, por eso tenía que buscarle un final a tanta miseria.

Todo tenía un fin, definitivamente, ¿Hacía cuánto tenía la respuesta para poder darle _ese tan esperado final_ a todo el sufrimiento arrastrado a lo largo de su vida? Tenía un nombre al cual perseguía y buscaba pistas sobre él, pero ahora que tenía su verdadera identidad en vez de darle paz, porque ya podía acabar con el misterio, irónicamente le arrebataba toda energía positiva…

Minutos atrás casi todo se había derrumbado y en un suspiro lo poco que quedaba se había esfumado… bastaron _solo tres_ palabras para acabar con toda su esperanza. Y atrás habían quedado los años a su lado, había perdido tanto que en su nublado juicio solo quedaba una promesa.

Las horas terminaban. El día, la noche, la luz y la oscuridad tenían un fin. Así como también lo tenía la _amistad._ _La vida._ La vida de todas aquellas personas que lo rodeaban y que siempre terminaban sacrificándose por él.

La luz y el día se habían extinguido y ahora solo quedaban la noche llena de oscuridad, que absorbía todo aquel buen recuerdo que alguna vez tuvo, y su eterna maldición que hoy podría terminar. En su camino hubo muchas lágrimas, demasiado dolor y suficientes muertes. Todas parecían que jamás se iban a terminar hasta que arrancara de raíz el problema. _Ya se lo habían dicho. Ya lo había jurado. Era la promesa hecha con su padre y la cumpliría porque significaba el final para todo._ No había vuelta atrás.

Aun cuando nada era como lo planeó, aunque ya no le quedara nada: la lealtad y su juramento se mantendrían. Por eso él seguía de pie. Osadamente se había atrevido a mirar hacia el futuro y le habían arrebatado esa oportunidad. Aunque se quedara solo en el mundo, él mantendría su juramento, seguía teniendo la respuesta para acabar con ese dolor. Él tenía la razón para ponerle _fin_ a lo que había dejado infinitas cicatrices en su alma.

Pero justo cuando el demonio desconocido cobró forma, se preguntó si ¿En verdad valía la pena perderlo todo para descubrir la verdadera identidad del culpable a todo el sufrimiento de su vida?, ¿Valía quedarse solo con tal de completar su venganza?, porque dolía tanto que prefería no saber nada. Prefería seguir ignorando la realidad de E.N.D, que perder lo último que le quedaba, aunque eso significara vivir con la misma maldita incertidumbre de siempre.

Quizás era algo que tenía que pasar para poder ponerle fin.

Aunque su amistad estuviera de por medio.

 _Quizás_ esta ya se había terminado…

Porque ya era suficiente para él, eran demasiados golpes en tan poco tiempo. Estaba cansado de esa batalla y de la vida misma. Se había mantenido por aquellos que se sacrificaron para que él viviera… por ellos, por su promesa y porque aún le _quedaba algo_.

No tenía la energía para ir en contra a su destino, le restaba afrontarlo y derrotarlo. Se suponía que era el plan y nada o nadie lo cambiaría. Ni los lazos, ni la amistad, ni nada. Todo había quedado en el pasado. Aunque se quedara solo en todas las paradas de su camino, aunque apenas pudiera con tanto dolor, debía seguir con su juramento.

Tenía que dejar de sufrir y reconciliarse con todo lo que había perdido para poder mirar al cielo y sentirse digno de aquellos sacrificios, tenía que vengarse por ellos. Juró derrotar a E.N.D. Juró terminar con aquello que los arrancó de esta vida, acabar con su dolor, finalizarlo antes de que hubiera más daño... como si eso fuera posible; ya no tenía nada. ¿Quedaba más razón que darle un fin? No, no la había.

Y lo hará aunque su alma se partiera en el proceso, su lealtad estaba con el peso de sus decisiones, con su padre, y con todos los demás que había perdido.

Tras andar en su búsqueda, la masacre de la guerra estaba por todo el alrededor, la misma adrenalina combinada con la furia, le habían impulsado a seguir para buscar a su terrible rival ahora que sabía su identidad.

Miró a Natsu en su forma demoníaca, había llamas que rodeaban la zona, había evidencia de lo que era capaz de hacer, eso le indicaba que no había error; su enemigo siempre estuvo frente a él.

―Zeref… ―escuchó un murmullo ―¿Dónde está Zeref? ―vio que alzaba el rostro para ver hacia enfrente; el gremio se miraba desde lo alto gracias al cambio de geografía que hubo en el continente ―ahí está…

Con tenerlo en frente y escuchar su voz, la rabia, la incertidumbre y el dolor se acumularon para darle fuerza. No se achicó, al contrario, se sentía capaz y completamente impulsado a seguir. Una parte de él se negaba a creerlo y la otra le decía que se engañaba solo.

―Natsu… ―susurró y le dedicó una decisiva mirada mientras sus manos se apuñaban.

―Gray… ―escuchó su nombre. Había llamas oscuras rodeando el cuerpo de Natsu.

¿Natsu? ¿En verdad era Natsu o, al menos, lo seguía siendo?

―¡Muévete!

La imagen de su amigo frente a él era totalmente distorsionada en cuanto a lo visual y todo lo que sentía. Natsu estaba envuelto en un aura negra y parecía ser incapaz de controlar su poder. Estaba _casi_ seguro no era más Natsu o su amigo y que era una creación del libro de Zeref, la razón por la que lo había perdido todo.

―Entonces… ¿Tú eres E.N.D? ―ante todas las evidencias no temió en preguntar. Se cuestionó si seguía habiendo esperanza para que todo se tratara una mentira. No, no podía ser mentira, todo apuntaba a ser verídico; Natsu era E.N.D, su enemigo, el causante de todo su sufrimiento y él era Gray, el hijo que prometió ponerle fin al tormento que lo perseguía desde siempre.

―¡Quítate de mi camino!

Natsu hablaba pero no se escuchaba como Natsu. No se veía como Natsu. Él ya no era Natsu, era E.N.D. Y él, en cambio, no debía dudar… Gray se dejó consumir, no podía esperar más si esa era su oportunidad para terminar con todo.

―¡Respóndeme Natsu! ―elevó la voz. Si callaba, otorgaba la razón; al evadir la pregunta, esta se respondía por sí sola. Era E.N.D y lo ocultaba. Se lo ocultaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero _ya_ no importaba.

―Yo acabaré con Zeref… por eso debo… Zeref… yo…

Frunció el entrecejo ante los balbuceos de Natsu, parecían programados en su mente. Eran lo único que había en esta y definitivamente era su enemigo. No volvería más a ser Natsu y nada volvería ser lo mismo ahora que sabía la verdad. Él tampoco era el mismo, estaba solo y frente al culpable de eso.

―Parece que mi voz ya no puede alcanzarte ―masculló. Era una total pérdida de tiempo tratar de razonar con un demonio. Era inútil preguntar pero debía asegurare antes de lanzarse al ataque.

―No… te… entrometas… yo… acabaré ―Natsu expulsó más llamas negras mientras planteaba a su único objetivo.

¿Y para qué razonaba? ¡No debía dudar! Era realidad. Todo era verdad. Dolía aceptarlo ―¿En verdad podían seguir lastimándolo?―, en efecto se podía y ahora tenía a E.N.D frente a él, y si tenía la oportunidad de acabar con todo eso, ¿qué debía hacer? Gray evaluaba las palabras que su anterior oponente le había dicho como preludio a su nueva batalla.

 _»Los demonios del libro de Zeref son herramientas creadas personalmente por su majestad, para que terminen con su vida. Él se lamenta por su inmortalidad, por eso creó demonios poderosos, así podrían asesinarlo… ese es su deseo. Y uno de ellos, su obra maestra, fue E.N.D: Etherias Natsu Dragneel. El demonio más poderoso, quien no es otro más que su hermano menor. Además, a los demonios del libro, se les dotó con una especie de "pensamiento" específico que no pueden desobedecer y ese es matar a…_

―¡Zeref!

¿Y para qué razonaba? ¡No debía dudar! Era la propia voz de Natsu la que interrumpía su pensamiento y afirmaba lo dicho atrás… En definitiva, estaba frente a E.N.D. Natsu era E.N.D.

No era una pesadilla, era una dolorosa realidad. Gray se podía sentir de mil formas diferentes: engañado, que se burlaron de él, molesto, idiota por no darse cuenta, lleno de rencor. Pero ante tanto golpe recibido en poco tiempo, se sentía incapaz de sentir algo, lo único que lo mantenía de pie su promesa y el coraje para poder cumplirla. Malo, pésimo u horroroso ese era el final del camino.

Cumplir con algo que juró atrás quizás traería paz. Acabar con todo, lo calmaría, ¿no? Buscaba paz y tranquilidad. ¿Y eso era vivir? ¿Para eso se mantenía con vida mientras los demás lo dejaban atrás?

―Quién lo diría… mi enemigo más grande estuvo tan cerca de mi todo este tiempo… haciéndose pasar por mi compañero ―era una cruel burla. Una dolorosa realidad. Se lo ocultó y ahora que se lo preguntaba de frente, evadía responder… ¿Cuándo dejaría de hacerse el inocente?

―Dije… que te quites.

―Mis padres… Ul… todo pasó por culpa de los demonios de Zeref…―la tensión se acumulaba en sus puños. Conforme hablaba apretaba más y más las manos para desquitar un poco de la ira que comenzaba a reinar por cada rincón de su cuerpo, aún quería dejar de pensar en aquellas dolorosas imágenes de sus muertes y, sobretodo, en la más reciente ―y ahora Juvia ¡es parte de ese grupo!

Era hora de ponerle fin a todo. Definitivamente era el momento de derrotarlo ahora que hacia su aparición.

Por sus padres.

Por Ul.

Por Juvia.

 _Por él…_

Por todo lo que perdió, por la felicidad arrebatada, por el robo de su futuro solo le quedaba una cosa para seguir adelante: ponerle fin a esa historia plagada de dolor.

―No te lo pediré de nuevo.

Relajó su agarre y dejó que la magia de _devil slayer_ fluyera. Las marcas oscuras empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. La oscuridad lo consumía y de alguna forma, se sentía vacíamente bien. Llegó la hora de ponerle fin al asunto.

―No te preocupes Natsu. ¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Te detendré y acabaré contigo! ―movió su brazo hacia atrás para empezar amagar con un ataque.

―¡Sal de mi camino, Gray!

Gray vio cómo Natsu se lanzaba al ataque con su mano transformada en garra de demonio y él, en respuesta, bloqueaba su golpe con su antebrazo. Dejó atrás los recuerdos de su infancia junto a su amigo, las risas compartidas y los triunfos en equipo en el momento en que sus puños chocaron haciendo que lo opuesto de sus magias ocasionara un gran estruendo que denotaba la separación de sus caminos y la ruptura a su amistad.

Ninguno de los dos estaba bien físicamente y aunque su reciente herida sangrara, él no se iba a detener. Hacía más esfuerzo que antes por intentar impactar a Natsu, quien le devolvía el gesto con sus flamas oscuras, causándole gran impresión. _Estaba perdido._ No solo su forma de pelear se lo decía, sino la forma en cómo hablaba.

―¡No puedes detenerme! ¡Nadie puede! ―parecía lanzar golpes al azar para hacerlo a un lado ―¡No me detendrás!

―Lamento decirte que… ¡Acabaré contigo!

Ya estaba frente a su mayor enemigo. Ya _no_ tenía más que perder. Era el momento para terminar con todo. Siguieron intercambiando golpes, no pensaba en más que vencer cuando a lo lejos una luz resplandeció por todo el lugar haciéndolos detenerse.

Gray abrió los ojos, ese poder se sentía familiar. Era la luz de _Fairy Law._ Y por alguna extraña razón, pensó que ese brillo era nostálgico, al grado de poder frenar por un momento su pelea con Natsu.

Pero como todo se acababa, la luz se extinguió. Era la señal de que las batallas seguían y que por ende, él debía seguir con la suya.

Debía ponerle un fin aunque se encontrara exhausto tanto física como mentalmente. Soltó pesados jadeos que confirmaban su estado, miró hacia Natsu quien no perdió el tiempo y volvió a lanzar un ataque, fugazmente pudo ver que poco a poco perdía la forma humana y como defensa, cubrió con sus brazos su rostro y parte de su pecho.

Natsu lo lanzó hacia un muro y para contratacar, Gray, congeló los escombros que flotaban en el aire y lo lanzó. Aprovechó la fuerza del impacto para crear esa distracción. Con sus garras comenzó a pulverizar cada uno de los escombros congelados. Volvió a tomar ventaja de la nula visión causada por el humo del potente rugido de Natsu para congelar su pierna y brazo para lanzarle un ataque a la distancia que lo hizo retroceder. Pudo acorralarlo con enormes pilares de hielo, pero Natsu pudo destruirlos y escapar totalmente enfurecido.

En un rápido movimiento, en apenas un parpadeo, Natsu estaba lanzándose a él, era bastante rápido, apenas y pudo levantar un muro de hielo para protegerse de su posible ataque. Hubo un fuerte impacto, y cuando menos lo pensó, este se movió para seguir peleando. Impactado de su velocidad, no le quedó otra más que volver a formar el mismo muro.

Y antes de que lograra escapar, debía darse prisa. Era una fiera batalla, cualquier segundo de duda, podía resultar perjudicial para él. De momento solo pensaba en pelear y acabar con todo.

―Te estoy deteniendo aquí y ahora, Natsu…

Juntó sus manos para crear una jaula de hielo que frenaría unos momentos más a Natsu.

―¡Graaaaay! ―la estructura de hielo se partió en mil pedazos y la figura de Natsu estaba por los aires, gritaba su nombre y volvería a atacarlo.

―¡Naatsuu! ―estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que mostraba.

Miró que Natsu tomó un impulso y que las llamas negras comenzaron a rodear su puño, mientras que él se preparaba para contrarrestar el ataque con un propio. Esperaba impaciente al impacto. Las llamas se volvía cada vez más grandes y una briza helada comenzaba a salir de su brazo.

Hubo otro gran choque de magias opuestas. Los lazos que se partían y se perdían en el vacío. Aun así, estaba asombrado de la fuerza que mostraba Natsu. Cada vez era más diferente, cada vez era menos humano y más demonio.

No se daría por vencido, no había espacio para sorprenderse o recular, tenía que seguir adelante. Debía terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Derrotarlo era la culminación a tanto sufrimiento. Era en nombre de todos sus seres queridos.

Ambos amagaron un golpe hacia atrás. Acumulaba más fuerza. La rabia, las lágrimas y el dolor estaban aglomeradas en su puño. Era en nombre de todas las personas que murieron por quererlo. Sus golpes volverían a impactar y debían mostrar cuán potente era el suyo, no obstante la bruma fría de su ataque llamó su atención; Natsu seguía frente a él pero había alguien en medio de los dos.

―¿Qué creen que están haciendo par de idiotas? ―su voz se escuchó ahogada en dolor.

―¿Erza?

―¿Lágrimas? ―por un momento bajó su intensidad para darle cabida al asombro. _¿Erza lloraba?_

Erza había frenado los ataques de ambos. Gray miró confundido a su amiga, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Aún se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y ocultando el dolor de su expresión, para él significaba mucho verla tan lastimada, no quería que volviera a aquella época donde se la pasaba llorando.

Bajó su brazo y contuvo el aliento, la veía incrédulo y sin poder hablar. _«Erza necesita a Fairy Tail, más que a nadie, sino ella se derrumbaría.»_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Desde cuándo los había visto?

Poco a poco miró que se erguía, aún lloraba. ―¡Observen bien y díganme qué es lo que ven! ―aún sumida en dolor, Gray reconocía ese tono de voz. Erza se atrevió a plantarse en medio de Natsu y él. La escuchó claramente, aún no cabía en su asombro, era Titania después de todo ―¿¡A un enemigo!? ¿¡O a un compañero!?

Por un segundo dejaron de verla para dirigir su vista hacia el frente y miró a Natsu. Volvía ser Natsu. _Su compañero_. Su amigo… el amigo con el que rompió lazos.

―¡No sé qué pasa aquí, pero no dejaré que la rabia los domine! ¡Nunca olviden todo lo que hemos compartido!

Sin poder articular alguna palabra, los recuerdos de su infancia golpearon su mente: las batallas de competencia con _Natsu,_ Erza animando a que se superaran en fuerza. Ver a Erza cazando animales, asombrándose de su gran poder. _Natsu_ también estaba ahí. Los baños que los tres compartieron siendo niños, sin importar la vergüenza o la incomodidad de _Natsu_ y él. Los tres sonriendo. Siempre habían sido los tres: _Erza, Natsu y él._ Eran más que compañeros, eran más que amigos, _eran una familia_. Esos eran sus lazos.

Y ahora Erza lloraba por algo que no sabía. Ahora, él había intentado matar a Natsu… dejando atrás su amistad, el cariño, los recuerdos, el vínculo que compartían.

―Escuchen con atención… escuchen bien…

 _«Abuelo»._ Fue su primer pensamiento. El Fairy Law. ¿Sería posible que Erza estuviera llorando por el maestro? Seguía sin poder salir del asombro mientras su amiga hablaba.

―Hay ocasiones en que las discusiones son inevitables. Esto es porque se mantienen firmes en sus ideales y creencias. Solo recuerden, no le pierdan el respeto a quien no esté de acuerdo con ustedes. Y nunca dejen que se convierta en odio o rencor, porque el único resultado será la violencia. Eso es lo que significa ser un gremio… una familia.

Y cuando la imagen del maestro apareció en su mente, sin tener moral para decir algo, desistió de seguir luchando. Por esos lazos que compartía, se permitió olvidarse del rencor. Ya no comprendía nada, estaba cansado para pelear y pensar… solo quería un respiro porque toda la oscuridad que nubló su juicio comenzó a darle vueltas en la mente.

Aún en medio de los dos, Erza siguió hablando. ―En verdad yo… quiero a los dos con cada fibra de mí ser.

Mientras Erza los abrazaba y seguía derramando lágrimas, pudo compartir una mirada de confusión con Natsu. No fue necesario que dijeran algo. ¿Qué podían decir?, ¿esa ruptura de lazos tenía arreglo?, ¿era momento para hablar de eso?, ¿qué seguía? Gray no lo tenía claro, se sentía desganado como para pensarlo. No era el momento.

Por alguna razón, las lágrimas de Erza, todos sus resentimientos empezaron a purificarse, los pensamientos y las reflexiones sobre sus acciones comenzaban a danzar por su mente. Por un momento la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer y apareció la _calidez de la familia._ Erza les hablaba con sinceridad y tal y como sus recuerdos se lo dictaban: siempre habían sido los tres… _Natsu, Erza y él._ No había fin para los lazos que los unían.

Lo único que deseaba era poder cerrar los ojos y que todo se terminara cuando los volviera a abrir. Era demasiado en poco tiempo, incluso sentía menos que antes. Su duelo había pasado por varias etapas en solo tres parpadeos para dejarlo vacío. Y lo peor era que todavía restaba algo, aún no se cerraba la razón por la que sus emociones bloquearon su mente.

―¡Gray-sama! ―esa voz… esa forma de llamarlo…

Abrió sus ojos y se giró lo más rápido que pudo. En otro suspiro o pestañeo, más rápido y letal, todo dio un vuelco. Su corazón comenzó a latir con desespero. Quizás, en realidad, no estaba vacío… solo estaba lastimado, tan fragmentado que creyó que ya no quedaba nada.

Miró que Juvia estaba ahí, Wendy la sostenía y la ayudaba a seguir avanzando.

―Juvia se encuentra bien, aunque ha visto mejores días… ―apenas podía estar de pie, su cuerpo estaba golpeado y temblaba, pero ella estaba ahí. _Volvía a estar ahí. Con él._

―Decir que estás bien es un poco exagerado… especialmente con esas heridas.

―Miren, Natsu-san y Erza-san también están aquí…

Las voces se volvían distantes, Gray sintió que la energía que le quedaba era drenada por completo. Su cuerpo tembló a ritmo que su corazón aceleraba sus latidos. Era tanto en poco tiempo, algo se volvía a llenar. Sin norte o completamente desorientado, no le alcanzaba el aliento para digerir todo.

Pero en ese momento la oscuridad desapareció por completo. Sus emociones nubladas tomaron forma, volvía a controlarlas. _Volvía a sentir._

―Juvia…

Sus rodillas colapsaron repentinamente, pegaron contra el suelo y lo último que supo en ese momento era que todo tenía un fin… _incluso su sufrimiento._

* * *

 **Bien esto sería todo. Fue muy difícil de hacer por todo los feeeeeeelings xD ¿Qué hago yo con todos estos sentimientos? Aparte que literalmente abarca mucho, lo del fondo está complicado, además de que veo a Gray como casi nadie en el mundo 7u7)r**

 **Aclaraciones: en mi punto de vista, cuando Invel le dice a Gray que END es Natsu, él duda y por eso va y busca a Natsu, para preguntarle, y cuando él evade su respuesta, dice "veo que mi voz no te alcanza" y se lazó al ataque. Si Gray no hubiera dudado, se tira a matar. xDDD 7u7)r**

 **En fin… xD sigo molesta pero aquí lo tiene. Como el tequila; de un golpe y sin pensarlo.**

 **No espero que lo comprendan. Solo que lo sientan porque hay demasiados sentimientos enredados que tienen para elegir xDDDD. En realidad, no me gusta la ejecución pero tengo honor y aquí la entrega (voluntariamente a fuerzas) xD**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**


End file.
